Like it Lovely
by kawkodile
Summary: previously owned by my old account - Ichigo is mysteriously falling in love with the wrong guys, what's happening? Seriously whacky and dysfunctional, Like it Lovely is a story you wouldn't want to miss!


**i used to be iNobody loloolol so yeah [x**

* * *

Kish's pain was immense. Ichigo was like a piercing thorn in his body. The cold tears were overcome by his raging anger.

He went to the fridge where he took some Takoyaki, to soothe a broken heart. His stomach was churning, he couldn't even eat that. Pai would stomp into the room and slap Kish. "Pull it together!" he would yell. This would make Kish cry more. Tart would come in and make faces and sneer at him, but Kish would clutch his heart and ignore his jeers.

Pai and Tart had had enough of Kish's bitter sobbing.

"That's it." Pai mumbled one day as he raised his fan, ready to attack the poor Kish. Tart leapt at Pai and grabbed his ankles.

"You crazy!? It's our brother you're about to attack!" he scolded his older brother.

."Yeah, your right. We better use a sword." He said sarcastically. Tart made a face, and said, "We should talk to him…"

Pai narrowed his eyes and said "Fine."

They entered his room. "Kish?" Tart called out sympathetically. No answer. Their brother was gone.

--------------------------------------------SUICIDE?--------------------------------------------

Kish was at Earth, seeking Ichigo. If he did not see her, he was sure he would die. At last, he found her. He smiled weakly for a moment. But then he saw Aoyama-Kun seated next to her. He winced as he grabbed his heart once more.

Kish took out his dragon swords. From behind a tree, he aimed them at Masaya. "DIE!!!" he screamed and everyone looked at him and screamed too. He shot them at Masaya and one plunged into his back and the other missed. Kish scowled.

Everyone was frantically running away and Ichigo was screaming so hard over her dead boyfriend. "Who did this!?" she cried. She took the sword out of Masaya's bloody back, only to find the same sword with engraved pearls and black handles.

"KISHU!!!!!!" She screamed angrily. Kish appeared and wiped her tears. She struck him, a blow that sent him hurdling back. He now was angry. "Oy, bitch! If you're planning to be like that, I'll kill you!" Ichigo flinched, startled. Tears were streaming down Kish's face.

"And I thought, jeez, she must be happy to see me after all this time!" He shouted. They were all alone in the park. "Well you see, I came here to pick you up!!" he yelled as he cleared his face of tears.

Kish grabbed Ichigo's arm and he pulled at her, trying to move her. "Come on, damn it!!!!" he screamed at her with bloodshot eyes. He went into the air once more, pulling Ichigo's arm as if she was a Barbie doll.

Ichigo resisted, and tears started to swell in her eyes too. "Can't you see, Kishu!? I don't love you! I don't love you very much at all!!!" she screeched. Kish let go of her arm, the piercing thorn went right through his heart.

His face softened up. He landed down, and touched her face. "But…I love you." He said sadly. Ichigo slapped his hand off. "I hate you, you bastard!!!!" she screamed. He killed Masaya, she hated him now. Kish's face darkened, as he plunged a sword into Ichigo's side.

Ichigo screamed like a dying animal. "I LOVE YOU!!! AND IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU, NO ONE CAN!!!!!" he yelled with tears running down his eyes. He disappeared with a stabbed heart and left Ichigo with a stabbed leg.

--------------------------------------- Swift Death -------------------------------------------

Ichigo lay in the emergency room in the Akasaka Hospital. She had survived yes, but only paralyzed for a couple of weeks, so the doctor said. She thought of what Kish had said and shivered. She was glad because Masaya was still alive, they were doing a surgery on him in the room next door. "Oh please, Aoyama-Kun, please be safe." She silently prayed.

Ichigo just had realized how much pain she was to Kish. She thought of him now, tossing and turning endlessly. She felt a little guilty, although ashamed of his violent behavior.

"You wretched fool," Pai paced back and forth, thinking of what to do to help his crazed brother. "What the hell am I going to do with you!" he said angrily. Kish looked down, and his face went black. "I stabbed her." He said in a low, monotonous voice. "You did WHAT!?" Tart yelled, as his eyebrows rose. "I stabbed her, in the legs."

Pai just looked at him. "I…I have something that might help you." Kish looked up, and Pai and Taruto saw his pale milky-white face. "What? Any damn thing would be good now!" he yelled. Pai went into his room.

Tart was alone in the room with his demonic and psychotic brother. "So uh….how do you feel?" Tart inquired, hoping to start a normal conversation. "Horrible." Kish spat back. Tart hugged his knees. He sent a telepathic message to his eldest brother. _Hurry up Pai. He's starting to freak me out. _

Tart then quickly got up and followed Pai to his room. "Wait for me!" he said.

Kish felt tears trickle down again. "Shit, what are with these!?" He angrily said as he wiped his face with a wash cloth. Right now he would have liked to kick Masaya's ass and take Ichigo for him, but that wasn't how it went.

"Well Ichigo dear," said the doctor. "You'll be fine now. You just need to walk with crutches for a bit, and drink a lot of fluids." Ichigo smiled weakly and nodded. She got up, and gratefully took the crutches that the doctor handed to her. "Thank you," she said softly as she waddled to Masaya's room.

"How is he..?" Ichigo asked frantically. "Well, I have bad news and good news." Said the doctor with a smile then a frown. "Good news first!" Ichigo quickly said. "He'll survive alright," the doctor said.

"YES!" Ichigo cried happily. "But, the damage caused in his body distorted his nerve system so now he can't talk, think, or as a matter of fact **eat** straight. Ichigo looked at the doctor in horror.

"You mean, he's kind of like a retard now!?"

The doctor slowly nodded as Masaya yelped "Blugoblagga!"

--------------------------------------------What is Pai Doing?------------------------------------

Kish finally took a grasp of his senses and walked to Pai's room. There he saw Pai shooting a ray out of his hand and hitting a big chunk of metal. Tart was next to him, holding the metal so it would'nt collapse from Pai's energy ray. It kept making a big 'CLANG' noise and Kish jolted each time.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Kish yelled over the commotion. "WHAT??? I CAN'T HEAR YOU VERY WELL!!" Pai shouted back. Kish then replied "TURN THAT THING OFF NOW!!!!!!" as Pai stopped massacring the metal. "What kind of freaky invention are you creating now, Einstein?" Kish casually asked, feeling a little better. "He's making a **F****ully ****U****nique ****C****ontraption ****K****ey**! Short for Fu-!" Tart began but then Pai clamped his hand over Tart's mouth.

"We're making a machine that will generate Ichigo's love genes and fuse them with odd memories of you which would make her to fall very much in love with you, indeed." Pai explained. Kish then burst in laughter. "You're gonna –laugh- you're gonna! –laugh- y-you have to –laugh!- your joking! –laugh-" Kish gasped out while clutching his sides, for they were cramping and swelling from all his laugher.

"What's so funny? We're helping you, you newbie!" Pai blurted out. "It will work! Trust me!" Pai said. Kish continued laughing. "Was there a time when my contraptions didn't ever work!?" he asked. Kish stopped laughing to think.

_**Flashback, 2nd Grade**_

_Pai: Hey Kishie!_

_Kish: Wha?_

_Pai: I createds a lollipop that tastes like chicken!_

_Kish: (Lick) It tastes like crap!_

_Pai: What else did you think it was made out of? :/ _

_**Flashback: Tart being born**_

_Pai: I have created something that will harness the power of baby pee!_

_Kish: Ick._

_Pai: I call it, the diaper!_

_Kish: That's already been invented, smart one!_

_Pai : Oh…_

_**Flashback, Graduation Day**_

_Pai: And for my graduation, I would like to present this invention to the fellow teacher assistants! Ta-da. (Takes off cover and invention explodes)_

_Kish: (Stuck up hair and soot covered face) –Cough-_

_**End Flashbacks**_

"Yeah, about that…" Kish snickered. Pai crossed his arms. "I was finished with it anyway. All you have to do is shove this under Ichigo's pillow at night, and she will be all yours." Pai said as he dropped a black circular piece of metal in Kish's hands. "It's so simple. What have you got to lose?" he insisted as he disappeared.

Kish looked at Tart and Tart gave him the It's-worth-a-try shrug and disappeared also.

----------------------------------------- INTRUDER ALERT!----------------------------------------

Ichigo placed her crutches on the floor next to her bed. She got into the bed, her side aching with pain. She pulled the cover sheet over her and slowly closed her eyes. She heard a :whoosh: sound go past in the hallway.

She the shot her eyes open. When she looked around and saw nothing, she decided to ignore it as she rested her head back on the pillow. Then she heard a clang as if a piece of metal jus

"Oh crap!" Kish whispered as he picked up the piece of metal he dropped. It had dented a little. "Pai won't mind…" Kish said to himself. He heard footsteps coming down. He gasped and flew into the air.

Ichigo flicked on the kitchen lights on dim, so she couldn't see very well. She hopped over (with her crutches) and saw no-one was there. "Phew," she said as she started to go back to her room, but then she heard the same whooshing sound. She looked up, to find a shadowed figure. "AUGH ROBBER!" she screamed as the figure hovered down. She whacked the figure in the head a lot of times with the baseball bat.

"Ichi-OW! Ichi-OUCH! Ichigo—It's ME…ACK!" Kish choked out.

"Kish..?" Ichigo stopped whamming the baseball bat.

She stepped over to the lights and turned them form dim to full blaze. "Owch my eyes!" Kish shouted as he rubbed his eyes 'cause he was in the dark for too long.

"Kish what are you doing here!!!!" Ichigo yelled at the alien. "Aaah, go back to bed, witch!" Kish said back to her.

"Did you travel here to come to bed with me?!" She said in an annoyed tone.

"No, surprisingly, I didn't." Kish stuck his tongue out at her.

"Leave now!" Ichigo said warningly. "Okay, sheesh!" Kish said as he disappeared.

Ichigo was surprised. Kish never gave up that easily. Oh well, at least she could go back to sleep now. But what she did not know was that Kish actually teleported into her room, slipped the piece of metal under her pillow, and left.

----------------------------------------------Back With Pai and Tart---------------------------------

"I'm back!" Kish said happily. He found Pai reading a book and Tart sitting next to Pai. "What took so long?" Tart asked. "Ah, I had some trouble," He said nervously as Pai raised an eyebrow.

"Very well." Pai said, as he took of his reading glasses.

"Taruto, go to your sleeping chamber." Pai snapped.

"Yes Pai." Tart said as he walked to his room.

"Kish, you better go to sleep too." He said. "Okay." Kish agreed, he was pretty tired.

Pai put his reading glasses back on and Kish looked back to where Pai was, only to see that he was gone.

(In the Morning)

Pai appeared in Kish's room, breathing heavily with a scared look on his face.

"KISH YOU BAKA!" he yelled.

Kish woke up hastily and asked worried "What's wrong??" Pai didn't answer back. "I...I was at Ichigo's house." he said in a weird way. Kish cocked his head. Pai then questioned "Did you…dent the metal..?" Kish looked up in sheer terror and answered.

"Uh…yeah…I thought it wouldn't matter." Kish stuttered. "Oh, it matters all right, because you fool, you triggered the metal to make Ichigo fall in love with someone else!" Pai said frantically.

"Who!?" Kish asked mortified.

Pai looked Kish in the eye and shouted,

"Me!!!"

* * *

**dun dun dun -- review plox~**


End file.
